


Party Time!

by liseuse



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liseuse/pseuds/liseuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally written as a comment fill at <a href="http://ladyslash.dreamwidth.org">ladyslash</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Party Time!

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a comment fill at [ladyslash](http://ladyslash.dreamwidth.org).

Ginny thinks that this party might have been the best idea ever. She has an entire house full of tipsy people, in various states of undress and, best of all, she has Pansy Parkinson pressed up against her. They're in the kitchen, and Ginny's back is protesting slightly about being smashed against the side of the worksurface, but she's not about to complain when Pansy is nibbling on her ear and letting her hands wander up Ginny's thighs.

"Ginevra Weasley," Pansy purrs. "Are you wearing stockings?"

Ginny arches an eyebrow and shifts slightly, so her leg is hooked around Pansy's waist. "There's only one way to find out."

Pansy makes an inarticulate sound in the back of her throat, and brings both her hands up to hold Ginny's head still as she kisses her fiercely. It is as if they run the risk of dying if this kiss doesn't reach some previously unknown heights of ferocity and wonder. Pansy is making that noise that kills Ginny. That back of the throat keening sound. The one she usually makes when they're alone, in bed and they can't hear the sounds of the party in the next room.

"Oh fucking Circe!" Pansy breaks off from the kiss, leaving Ginny reaching for her again, and twists her head round.

"Ron Weasley, get the bloody fuck out. We're busy." Pansy doesn't take her hands off Ginny, for which Ginny is immensely grateful. Her knees seem to have turned to jelly and she faces the embarrassing prospect of falling over if Pansy doesn't stay right where she is.

"You're busy in the kitchen. Where the beer is." Ron sputters, turning steadily more red. "Can't you get busy where members of the family don't have to see it? It's bad enough that I just had to see Percy snogging someone in the hallway."

Ginny quirks an eyebrow. "Really? Who? Good old Percy."

"Not the point!" Ron says loudly. "Really not the point."

"Oh get your beer and bugger off Ron." Pansy says impatiently. "It's a party. Go and find someone to snog senseless against a wall." As she finishes her sentence she slides her hand back up under Ginny's skirt and works her fingers underneath Ginny's knickers.

"Oh, yes, please." Ginny moans, not even pretending to address it to Ron. She hitches her leg up higher, and presses Pansy in tighter, sliding her own hand in between them, and down the front of Pansy's trousers.

The last thing they hear is the sound of the kitchen door slamming shut, and Ron's voice warning people not to go in there if they value their eyes.


End file.
